


Lost of Control

by blagamuffin



Category: Youtubers
Genre: D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Self-Hatred, dom!Mark, sub!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blagamuffin/pseuds/blagamuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark finally breaks down Jack's walls...<br/>but that's not the only thing that breaks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost of Control

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry guys...  
> Chapter 1   
> Chapter 2   
> again this is pure fiction

Jack turned into a mess of nerves and instinct. He turned around within the other man’s embrace. His mouth searching, needing a taste. Tongues fought. Lips were bitten. Moans were fed to each other. Hands were all over each other. Jack’s hands in Mark’s thick dark hair and Mark’s along the other man’s sides  


At that moment nothing mattered more to him than getting a taste of the other man; Tasting that mouth that said so much filth to him, those hands that touched him like no one else before, and his… Jack never thought he’d want that, but right now thinking properly was the last of his concerns.

  


It wasn’t until the younger man’s sensitive cock brushed against the rough front of the other man’s jeans that Jack finally found his voice to speak.

  


“Too much clothes.” He complained as he clawed at Mark’s shirt.

  
Before Jack could rip his clothes off of him, Mark quickly took it off and proceeded to take Jack’s hoodie and shirt as well. No protests were made. Jack raised his hands eagerly as he felt the other man undress him with the same need to feel bare skin against each other.  


Mark took both their clothes off, until Jack was left naked and Mark kept his boxer briefs on. Realizing there was still a piece of cloth between them, Jack started to grind his still very interested cock against the soft cotton.

  


“Ugh Jack! Fuck!” he cussed between gritted teeth.

  
Mark was so gloriously hard. Jack could feel it. It almost hurt to hump against, but he couldn’t stop.  


“Jack! Please Jack listen to me.” He ordered as he pulled his mouth away from the Irishman, but was only met with Jack’s hungry mouth against his neck.

  


“Fuck, Jack! Look at me!” Mark grabbed the younger man by his jaw, forcefully but not painfully. Jack’s eyes were glazed over with lust, whatever fears gone now and was replaced with pure need. “Jack, tell me what you want.”

  


“Ugh...” Jack whimpered as he kept humping against Mark’s clothed cock.

  


“JACK!” Mark growled against his mouth. His eyes full with controlled hunger. “Tell me!”

  


“You! I want you. Wanna make you feel good. Wanna make you feel the way you do. Wanna make you cum. Need to.. please Mark.” He practically sobbed with need.

  


“I’ll give you what you need baby.” Mark promised before he gave Jack a quick and sweet kiss.

  


Jack felt pulled as Mark walked backwards. It wasn’t until the he fell backwards, bringing the younger man along, when Jack realized they landed on his bed. He felt Mark trying to keep him against his body, but Jack’s nerves wouldn’t have any of that. He squirmed his way from the older man’s grasp and began to kiss, lick, and bite down his tanned torso, giving quick attention to his nipples, abs, and belly.

  


He felt Mark’s hand’s scrambling for him, trying to pull him back up. He just kept going lower and lower until he was at eye level with the other man’s bulge. Mark was so hard and hot. He could feel it as he mouthed over the cotton already wet from the pre-cum.

  


Before Mark could stop him, Jack pulled his boxer briefs off. The second that hard cock came to view, Jack dived down and tried to take it in his mouth. He was so eager to have a taste he forgot his sensitive gag reflex. He gagged and he choked at every few inches when he tasted that salty tip meeting the back of his tongue. He coughed and sputtered everytime he pulled off, only to suddenly dive back down trying again and again to take even just a little bit more in his mouth. He did this again and again until his hard member was covered in spit.

  


He could feel Mark twitch against his tongue. He could taste the pre-cum get thicker and saltier every lick. His throat felt like it was burning from all the gagging. He hurt but he wanted it so badly.

  


It wasn’t until Mark grabbed him by his green hair when he was finally made to stop. Jack whimpered at rough pull of his hair. He looked up and was met with an intense eyes looking at him with anger and lust. It made Jack’s cock twitch.

  


He felt pulled back up. His bare torso dragged against Mark’s toned body. They were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat, but their skin was hot from all the friction. Once he finally got the younger man up to his level, he tilted Jack’s face towards him. Jack leaned forward trying to get another taste of Mark’s mouth, only to be stopped by the tight grip on his hair.

  


“So eager…” Mark said as a praise. “So beautifully eager for me…”

  


Jack whimpered again as he struggled against the grip on his hair.

  


“Wanna be a good boy for me Jack?”

  


“Yes…” he groaned.

  


Before he knew it he felt Mark flip them over on the bed. Jack’s back met the soft bed with a thud, as Mark tried his best to keep most of his weight off the leaner man. Mark had a smile on his lips that should have made Jack nervous, but he didn’t care. He needed this. He needed Mark.

  


Mark let got of his hair and placed his forearm right next to Jack’s head for balance. He hovered teasingly over the gasping young man. His mouth again trying to reach out for a taste.

  


Before he could Mark raised his open hand against Jack’s mouth and commanded “Lick.”

  


Jack pushed his tongue out and took a long drag of his tongue against Mark’s hand, he even curled it around the tip of his fingers just to tease. Mark laughed sweetly.

  


Using that wet hand, Mark reached down and wrapped his hand around both their cocks, and began to jerk both of them at the same time.

  


“You wanna be a good boy Jack?.” Mark asked as he roughly jerked both of them. “You wanna be good and make me cum? Then you gotta cum again for me. I’m not gonna stop till you cum again along with me.”

  


Jack whined at the sudden touch. He was so overly sensitive from cumming earlier, his skin felt like it was going to break at a single touch. Mark’s hard cock felt so wet and hot against his own. Pain and pleasure met at the tail of his spine and traveled up and overly his entire body. Jack thrashed his head from side to side on the pillow. His body felt like it was on fire. Mark’s hand wrapped around his cock seemed to have control over his whole body.

  


“Jack… Jack…” Mark urged.

  


Jack couldn’t hear a damn thing over his pounding heart which threatened to break free from his chest.

  


Mark lowered himself, enough for his forehead to touch Jack’s.

  


“Keep your eyes on me.” Mark commanded.

  


Jack obeyed. Their eyes met. The younger man finally some grasp of reality just from looking into Mark’s dark eyes. The want he saw in them. The need. His gaze anchored Jack to his place.

  


He still felt like this heart was going to escape. His still felt like it was going to explode. He still felt like he was going to fall into a million pieces.

  


But Mark made him feel ok with that. Mark was there to catch him. He was there to keep him together, and if he was going to fall apart Mark was going to put him back together. Jack was lost, but he was so lost into Mark he didn’t feel lost at all.

  


“Jack… baby… fuck… cum for me. Cum for me right now!” Mark’s grasp faltered.

  


Jack’s orgasm came as a sudden bloom. It wasn’t an explosion. There was no devastation and it left no destruction at its wake. It felt like a flame that flared inside of him till it consumed him inside out. He never felt that way before.

  


The only thing that distracted him from his own orgasm was watching Mark cum on top of him. His face scrunched up, almost like it was in pain. The veins in his neck and arms protruded from the force. His hand sputtered and faltered. Gone was the finesse. Mark was losing control right in front of him and it made Jack’s orgasm fold over itself.

  


Their cum spurted together and landed on Jack’s stomach. It practically burned against his skin. All that cum from Mark and himself, he couldn’t tell whose it was anymore. It was a wet, hot, white mess all over his tummy. He loved every drop.

  


Mark fell next to him. His heavy breathing against his cheek. Jack turns towards him. Their lips met warm and sweet. After all that filth, the care and emotion now spilled out of them as they kissed lazily against each other. Not caring about anything at all until exhaustion got the better of both of them and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

  


***

  


Miraculously, it was Jack who woke up first. He was pretty sure it was because it was the whole time zone thing, but even in Ireland he didn’t sleep normally. Jack’s mind shifted from wondering what time it was to the warmth that was right next to him.

  


It was dim. There was barely any light in the room, but he could see Mark’s sleeping form right next to him. His hair was mess of black and red. His brow relaxed. His nose twitched just a tiny bit.

  
Mark was handsome. He’d always thought he was good looking, but never this way and now he can’t seem to stop thinking of him this way. Now that he had the other man naked and in bed he couldn’t help but let his eyes roam; those broad shoulders, his arms, his chest and stomach. The blanket had only come up to his waist and Jack was tempted to pull the rest of it down.  
But a different urge between his legs was calling for his attention. Quietly, Jack got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He went and did his business and flushed. As he walked up to the sink to wash his hands that’s when he saw it.  


His hair was a mess. Red splotches decorated his shoulder and chest. The light hair on his tummy was matte and sticky against his skin. And that black collar around his neck.

  


Jack looked like a little bitch.

  
Like a dog on a fucking leash.

He looked like a fucking easy fuck. A slut. A whore. His body reminded him of the mess you’d see after porn. Just dirty and filthy.

  


Jack felt disgusting.

  


He ripped the collar off his neck. He then snuck back into the room and grabbed his pants and hoodie and left before his footsteps nor his wildly pounding heart could wake up the other man still sleeping in bed. 

-tbc-

**Author's Note:**

> this has a part 4. i promise.


End file.
